extremeinflatablepoppingfandomcom-20200214-history
Balloon Popping
What do you do with balloons that are left after a fabulous party, you pop them! this can be fun for some but pain for others. I am writing this for those who enjoy popping balloons anytime. Believe it or not balloons are a good way to have fun even in solitude, there are people who enjoy popping them for sexual pleasure I am one of them they are called balloons fetish. I will list some best methods to pop balloons and some to deflate them noiselessly, but first popping.I will also list ways that balloon fetish people will love. Enjoy! Balloon Popping Blow To Pop The most sensual and primitive way to pop balloons this can also be used as a party game by some daring people or when you feel lonely. All you have to do is grab a balloon, stretch it and blow it and make sure its a new one otherwise the sound will be less. Once the neck comes the end is near as soon; as you have completely inflated the neck be patient and blow if you can until you are surprised by a loud pop sound! it is fun if you are daring and can tolerate loud sounds(which I can't). For fetish people if your partner is interested have him/her blow till you play along with them it gives intense pleasure, you can also try any other thing during blow-time. For those who can just pop it in final moments just use a pin. You can also surprise your blowing partner by this method and then have a love making session. 'Pin Popping' An easy way to get rid of loads of balloons in less time. This can also be used as a party game or for cleaning it. there are actually 2 ways to do it. one involves fast pricking of sharp objects(most common), the other is of course stimulating and sensual it involves pricking slowly. For fetish people it is recommended that they try out method 2, just hold the balloon if you want to and run the ping along the balloon intimidating 'Nail Popping' One of my personal favorites. This can also be used as a party game. Just use your nails to crush the balloon making sure you have them long and sharp. Fetish people can use it to have fun during love making as it does not require the to carry sharp/ignited objects around. A variation can be to use nails to tear the balloons apart from a single concentrated point. 'Cigarette Popping' Another Fast method, not much to explain here for anyone. You can also use a lighter for this purpose. Pin popping may not work instantaneously but this one does hence be sure to be surprised! 'Sit to Pop' A fun method for under-inflated or perfectly inflated ones. This can also be used as a party game. It is easy enough just sit on it and bounce, over-inflated ones give away but others take time even when you jump hard enough! ] A great party game because of its versatility. For fetish people try to sit pop on your partner it feels awesome. ] A variation is to lay on top of a balloon, and bounce upon it with the whole body, instead of just sitting; it is often shown to be done with huge balloons. 'Stomp/Crush to Pop' Somewhat the same method as above it just uses feet/hands instead of butt. This can also be used as a party game. 'Bite to Pop' A dangerous method that can hurt the popper but can turn others on, better to do it alone or with a partner. To do this just grab the neck of the balloon lick it if you want, take a some of the inflated portion inside and bite it/pull it apart. After this you will probably feel pain of being hit by stretched rubber with a pop. Fetish people can try it for partners or just in boredom. 'Heel Pop' An easy method for females who wouldn't step up for the job. Just make sure the balloon is nicely inflated and press the bulb of inflated balloon with your heel till it pops. 'Hug/Squeeze to Pop' Squeezing a balloon between one's arms, or between their legs, until the balloon explodes. Deflation Now some deflation methods for sissy people or for those who cannot bare the sound 'Scissor Deflation' This is easy and refreshing because you get rapidly rushing air in your face. Grab the balloons in your underarm and stretch its neck and carefully cut the balloon near the lip, hold it until all air comes out. 'Bite Deflation' Hold the balloon's neck near your mouth and tear the latex using your teeth. The Balloon may pop be careful though! for extra care tear a non-tight neck part of balloon. 'Needle Deflation' This is a better and fun method. Apply tape on the bulb of the balloon and the slowly prick the taped part using a pin, trust me it won't pop you can also use a cigarette but needle is better. All right guys hope you have fun. Here are some incentives for you, try popping a balloon in a balloon, helium balloons(awesome for pin/lighter popping), try a balloon room(awesome for fetish). Remember if you love balloons and are feeling lonely or bored blow up a few leave one or two for blow to pop and try different illustrated/self invented methods on blown ones and make sure they are nicely inflated it just increases the tempo!